Dairon
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 10 | AppID = Dairon | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | C14App = false | C15App = true | Name = Dairon | AKA = Expositor Dairon | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Monk (Way of the Cobalt Soul) | Age = Late 100s | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = * Archive of the Cobalt Soul, Zadash (home) * Trostenwald (while chasing Beauregard) * Asarius (while spying on the Kryn Dynasty) * Rosohna (on most recent mission) | Family = | Connections = The Knowing Mistress (follower) The Cobalt Soul (member) Beauregard (student) & The Mighty Nein (allies & collaborators) | Profession = Expositor | StatsRef = https://www.critrolestats.com/blog/2018/2/7/monster-analysis-monk-of-the-cobalt-soul?rq=dairon CritRoleStats | Level = 13 | HP = 96 | AC = 18–19 | DC = 17 | Str = | Dex = 18–19 | Con = 14–15 | Int = | Wis = 18–19 | Cha = | FanArt = }} asking what to do until they meet again. }} is an elf monk working for the Archive of the Cobalt Soul, a library in Zadash. Their monk archetype is the Way of the Cobalt Soul, published in Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting. As an NPC, Dairon is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When Dairon first appeared, they were hooded and wearing baggy grey pants. All Beauregard could see of them was a thin, muscular figure, neither particularly masculine nor feminine, and dark skin. Dairon later lowered their hood to reveal elvish features and a bald head. Personality Dairon is very direct and blunt. She maintains focus despite distractions. She is committed to the Cobalt Soul and willing to die to accomplish a mission. Biography Background After Archivist Zeenoth's failure to find Beauregard and return her to the Archive of the Cobalt Soul in Zadash, Expositor Dairon pursued and found the wayward monk in Trostenwald. After earning Beauregard's respect by easily outclassing her in unarmed combat, Dairon taught Beauregard to use the third-level "Extract Aspects" ability from the Way of the Cobalt Soul archetype for the monk class. Beauregard trained with Dairon at the Cobalt Soul in Zadash. Jester Lavorre, at Beauregard's behest, cast Sending to find out Dairon's status. Dairon claimed they were recovering from injuries in Bladegarden. Dairon saw the Mighty Nein enter the Four Corners tavern while she was disguised as a drow. She stared at Beau, but rebuffed Beau and Fjord's attempts to talk to her. When Beau entered the fighting pit with Jester, Dairon entered as well. After Jester and the ogre went down, Dairon narrowly won over Beau. Dairon claimed the money, jade, and diamond from the fight, but indicated to Beau that she wanted to speak. Once Beau, Jester, and Frumpkin followed them into a shack outside of the bar, Dairon dropped her disguise and gave Jester back the diamond. She revealed that she had lied in an attempt to keep Beau in the Dwendalian Empire and asked if the group could share notes. ' ' Beau introduced Dairon to the rest of the Mighty Nein. They told Dairon they were looking for someone who was kidnapped because he was studying Dunamancy with the Cerberus Assembly. Dairon told them that they are in Asarius investigating a possible connection between the Assembly and the Kryn Dynasty. They suspect the Assembly is aiding the Kryn. Upon their return to the Empire, they hope to use what they find to destroy the Cerberus Assembly. Beau warned Dairon that Lady Olios knows a spy is operating out of the Four Corners. Dairon said they will be leaving Asarius soon for Ghor Dranas. They became suspicious when Caduceus and Jester talk about sending them messages and meeting up in Ghor Dranas even after they told them they are going to work alone. Beau asked the group to give her and Dairon some time to talk alone. |source=Dairon and Beau }} Beau angrily asked why Dairon keeps writing her off. Dairon responded that she is not writing Beau off, she is writing the others off. She warned Beau not to get too close to the Mighty Nein, but Dairon trusts Beau's judgement. If Beau believes they are trustworthy, Dairon believes they are. Dairon may be open to meeting again in Ghor Dranas, but she will not go with them or help them get there. Later that night, Beau and Dairon met again for training. After a brief sparring match, they taught Beau the Way of the Cobalt Soul ability Preternatural Counter. Beau gave Dairon a copy of Avantika's cipher so the two of them could write coded messages to each other using it. Dairon left Beau with the parting instructions "Listen", "Be Patient", and "Stay Alive". ' ' ' ' The Mighty Nein teleported from Uthodurn to Rosohna to request Essek's assistance in getting them to a white dragon's lair. Beau introduced Reani to Dairon. Dairon said she hated the housekeeping cover but was still able to keep up with some detective work. When hearing that the group was going after a dragon, Dairon told Beau to run if things go bad. Beau said she could not abandon the Mighty Nein. Dairon responded that Beau needed to make her friends run with her and repeated the advice from Asarius to survive. ' ' ' ' ' ' Relationships Beauregard Dairon sees Beau as an apt pupil and believes her rebellious nature is a boon. They are impressed by how quickly Beau has grown since their first meeting. However, they think Beau is rash and needs to learn patience. Dairon has said they believe Beau has great potential and is concerned for Beau's well-being. Character Information Notable Items * Alter Self ring * Cipher for Avantika's code * Greater Healing Potion (stolen by Nott) * Bright Queen Medallion (given by Beauregard) Abilities Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Evasion * Extra Attack * Ki ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense * Ki-Empowered Strikes * Martial Arts (1d8) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Cobalt Soul ** Extort Truth ** Extract Aspects ** Mind of Mercury ** Mystical Erudition ** Preternatural Counter * Purity of Body * Slow Fall * Stillness of Mind * Stunning Strike * Tongue of the Sun and Moon * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement Quotations * "We wade in the filth of society, we weed out the corrupt, we pursue the secrets and evils of the world and expose them to the light, we twist the arm of the unjust until they spill their mysteries, we are the spies, we are the hunters, we are the watchmen to those who rule, we are not kind, we are forthright, we are truth." * "Do what you must. Travel the world. Use what I've taught you, learn about injustice. Those you don’t trust, follow them, bend them. Make them tell the truth and admit their guilt. Find wherever corruption is, root it out and let the system do its job. And if the system isn’t doing its job, destroy the system." (parting instructions to Beauregard) * Dairon: "No one has to see what you're doing if it's good, as long as it's doing good. Do you think anyone cares about the things I've done? I've done many things, not many I'm proud of, but they have served the goodness of others. They have enabled many people who could not defend themselves in the Empire to survive and improve. I do not do this for accolades. I do this because I serve a purpose of a better world for those who cannot defend themselves. Can you serve that purpose?" Beau: "I can try." Dairon: "Then do not wait for them to see what you do that is good. Just know that you've done good, and hope you live long enough to see the impact it has." Trivia * Dairon uses both she/her and they/them pronouns.See Matt's tweet about Dairon's pronouns. References Art: Category:Cobalt Soul Category:Followers of the Knowing Mistress Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Allies